The invention relates generally to an airbag deployment system for a fabric wrapped vehicle interior panel.
Airbags may be positioned throughout a vehicle interior to substantially reduce the possibility of passenger contact with an interior surface during a high g-force event (e.g., rapid acceleration/deceleration associated with a vehicle impact). For example, an airbag may be positioned behind a portion of the instrument panel adjacent to a front passenger. During a high g-force event, the airbag will deploy, thereby reducing the possibility of contact between the front passenger and the instrument panel.
Typical instrument panels include an airbag door positioned adjacent to the front passenger and configured to enable the airbag to deploy. For example, if the instrument panel is composed of a soft plastic material (e.g., vinyl), the airbag door may include scored regions configured to tear as the airbag deploys. Such a configuration may provide a durable instrument panel, while facilitating airbag deployment. Further vehicle interiors include an instrument panel having a fabric (e.g., woven or non-woven) show surface adjacent to the front passenger. Unfortunately, providing an airbag door in such a fabric show surface may provide an undesirable appearance.